Principle of Explosion
by Inomuiro
Summary: TFA:post Five Servos of Doom. They finally realized what they meant to each other, right before parting again, but a sudden twist of fate, and a ghost from the past, may put everything in danger. Jazz/Prowl, other pairings, will include Mirage and Hound
1. Chapter 1

AN: starts right after TFA: Five Servos of Doom ends. Inspired by this picture: .com/art/TFA-JP-5-Servos-Later-117302692 by .net/u/275053/

* * *

_Principle of explosion: From a contradiction, anything follows._

**CHAPTER ONE: Dialetheia**

"When will you be leaving?"  
"Three cycles at most, seems like we're needed on Cybertron the soonest possible".  
"I see".

Prowl turned to look at his tree again, and Jazz followed the movement of his hands as he cut another small leaf. The black ninja's gestures had always been graceful, but in the past there had been a subtle streak of tension into them, a hidden questioning himself, his very place and reason to be. Now something had clicked into place and that tension had disappeared, leaving only smoothness and confidence instead. Movements that looked like well tuned sounds. It made Jazz smile.  
He moved to give a closer look at the thin branch Prowl was shaping.

"I'm borrowing a small bit from nature" Prowl explained, answering the unspoken question. "They call this 'bonsai' art".

"Looks sweet. Makes me wish I got more time to learn about this place's culture and stuff, ya know, everything". He reached up to brush the bark. "Organic still feels a little weird, but they got my interest".

"I wish for that too, that you could stay longer. I will miss you" Prowl spoke quietly, earning a surprised glance from the other autobot. Jazz wasn't expecting such a clear admission by the usually reserved bot, and he couldn't but feel glad to hear it. Since the first time he landed on that strange planet and met the other ninja he had tried his best to offer him some kind of companionship and support, sensing Prowl was needing it without even realizing it. And Prowl had silently accepted it. Jazz had been the one Prowl first turned to when he was concerned about his master's helmet, the one to which he had expressed his suspicions about Sentinel. Yes, they were both ninjas, but Jazz got the feeling that wasn't the only reason. Prowl had come to trust him, a trust built on small talks and shared moments out of the battlefields, and of good, instintively perfectly tuned working together on them. It was a self-boost, that trust, and it also made him wishful. Made him feel longing for a time when his carefreeness was rooted to his spark, a time when he would have found only too natural to show his straight to the core feelings, uncaring of anything but the moment and what it could offer to them. A time too long ago.

But maybe it was only for the better.

Prowl raised his hands and lifted his helmet, placing it with care down on the soil, between two roots. It looked like a rightful, dignified place for it.

"I wish you good luck. Especially on bearing Sentinel all the way back" he added with a small smirk. Jazz laughed.

"I have the twins, the three of us should manage. Beside, I don't give a frag if he's my superior, this time I'm having a long conversation with him, and he better be listening".

Prowl chuckled too, glancing at him. "Talking about that, I was wondering..."

"What?" Jazz flashed another grin at the younger bot, who didn't reply and just stared at him for a long moment like he was trying to figure something out, tilting slightly his head, till Jazz's grin became puzzled. Then Prowl stepped closer, still looking intently at him, their heads quite suddenly too close, and he cut the small distance left and pressed his lips softly against Jazz's.

Some small part of the older ninja's processor had the presence of spirit to go "What the frag?!" while all rest of him happily filed the question away for later consideration and answered the kiss eagerly just as Prowl was making a movement to back away, lips parting to lock him in place and taste the warm plying metal with his glossa. His arms raised to wrap themselves around the lithe black shape, in time with Prowl's around his waist and back, the kiss escalating and the black ninja pressing in till Jazz let go of his balance and went down, landing on his back with a Prowl straddling him. Nothing to complain about the position. The two pulled back a little, fans cycling heavily for what had been just a short kiss, visors locked into each other. Jazz couldn't hold back a huge grin, that grew even bigger as he saw it mirrored, just a little more relieved, in Prowl's expression. "If this was some kind of sneak attack, I bet Yokotron didn't approve of it. He was more old school".

"No circuit su involved" Prowl leaned down till their foreheads were almost touching. "I just didn't want to lose it".

"Lose what?" Jazz's hands were caressing the smooth back. He felt Prowl give in just a little in the touch, the self-control he usually imposed over his body at least partly forgotten for a time, in the unexpected situation.

"The chance. I have realized many things, in a very short time. About myself and about what I want... and what I need" he reached with his hand to touch Jazz's cheek, gently, and the white bot took the hand and turned to press a kiss on the palm, nuzzling it. "So I didn't want to lose the chance to show you".

"You did, rather convincingly too" Jazz chuckled, moving to trail a line of kisses on Prowl's wrist.

Prowl smiled. "Honestly, I was not planning to... just tackle you like this. I had a small speech already worked out. But you..." He unconsciously pouted, like he often did. It was something Jazz went mad over, that small pout, and he would have bet Prowl would had been the first to be surprised to know how sexy he looked. "...have a talent for messing up my plans. For a moment I feared I had ruined it all".

"Do I?" Jazz gave him his innocent smile. "But please, don't let me" he pushed up on his elbows so he could reach and press his mouth to against a thick cable on Prowl's throat "interrupt you" he nipped gently at it, liking the soft gasp the action elicited. "or distract you... what did you wanted to tell me?" he ran his glossa along the cable, looking for the small sensory nodes right where it joined his chassis. He felt Prowl's engine revving. "I-I think... I'll better" Prowl kissed the earphone covering Jazz's right audio "keep on showing..." and the white bot felt Prowl's hands running over his hood, making him hold his intakes back. Prowl's touches weren't experienced, Jazz could tell, but they were eager and earnest, tentatively trying for what could feel pleasurable, and finding it. The nimble fingers traced the edges of it, moved to caress his shoulders and then probed right behind the wheels, finding their way to some hidden sensors.

"Yeah, right there..." Jazz vocal processor went hoarse, as a need he hadn't quite foreseen took over him. His left hand cupped Prowl's neck, while he traced the golden seams on his wings with the other, then he stroke the glass on his chest and moved his hand to gently finger the controls right beside it. The purring from their combined engines grew louder, as he felt both their bodies heat up. They kissed again, hands probing further...

"Hey, Prowl! Have you seen my videogame controller around the place?!" Bumblebee yanked the door open and glanced at the two ninjas, one busy with scissors and leaves again and the other looking at a print on the wall, at safety distance, and he went on "It's since the Wasp thing I can't find it, it's driving me crazy-!"

"No." Prowl interrupted him, tone ice cold. "I haven't. Seen. It"

"Geez, ok! No need to get so stuck up like that" Bumblebee closed the door, grumbling about obnoxious ninjas. Prowl and Jazz exchanged a glance, and Jazz smirked. "Reminds me of the old days at the mechadojo. That was sneak-training!" He stepped closer. "Now, where we were..."

_Sentinel to Jazz, it's urgent!_

Jazz's smirk faded. With a growl he signaled his comm to Prowl.

- Jazz here, I'm listening-

- _I need you to come back to the ship immediately! There are new orders_ - Sentinel cut off the communication without waiting for an answer. Jazz sighed "Well, that's just great. I got to go back now. Chances are there's some more bad news from Cybertron... I wouldn't go back just for that slaghead's sake". He usually didn't call Sentinel names, he was too used to him, but right now he was just too ticked off.

"I understand, don't worry" Prowl made a small smile. "Brings me back to my original question..."

"Mh? Oh, the thing you were wondering about, before... the rest happened". Jazz moved closer and embraced him, noticing Prowl going slightly stiff before relaxing again and accepting the embrace. "What were you wondering?"

"You were a senior ninja since the war, since well before Sentinel was even in the military. I don't understand why your position in the Guard is under his. That's not logic, by your career you should be right up for a Magnus position, by now".

"Oh, that..." Jazz grinned. "Seems like I didn't get any luck, uh? Well, it's a long story..."

"You don't have to explain it to me, if you don't want. It was just a silly curiosity".

"No, I will... we can talk about it next time we meet. After we have finished what we started, I mean" he chuckled softly, and leaned in to kiss Prowl.

"If we don't get interrupted by certain Bees".

"Or by annoying calls"

"Or by some other things like a Decepticon attack"

"That would be quite suicidal on their parts"

"Right" Prowl smiled in the kiss. Finally they pulled back from the embrace, their hands brushing and then grasping, holding onto each other for a long moment, before they finally parted. Jazz raised two fingers to his cap.

"To the sooner, then!" he grinned, then he turned and walked out the door. Prowl followed him with his visor. When he disappeared, he turned to look up at his tree, taking a long intake.

TBC...

AN: So, what you think of it? Should I go on (and bring on Mirage and Hound... beside Swindle, Wasp, TC and Skywarp and the rest of the regular cast)? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews!! Chapter 2 is up, and 3 should follow soon... hope you enjoy! ^__^

* * *

**Chapter 2: Future contingents**

"You were a senior ninja since the war, since well before Sentinel was even in the military. I don't understand why your position in the Guard is under below his. That's not logic, by your career you should be right up for a Magnus position, by now".

The question was playing itself into Jazz's mind while he raced across Detroit's streets. He stopped thinking about it only when he screeched to a halt in front of one of those red lights organics used to orientate themselves when using low levels machines and he was distracted by the music coming from the machine next to him. It made him smile inwardly. It had been a long time since he had visited a planet whose inhabitants had such a musical audio, and those, if he remembered correctly, where a kind of gas-based beings who could register it on ethereal supports readable only by them. Seriously, he had to find five breems to download all the Earth music he could before they left the planet. Or even better, he had to find a way to come back there soon. After all, he had unfinished business to attend to… his inner grin grew larger. That had been quite an unexpected upturn of events, but he wasn't going to complain the least.

As soon as the light turned green, he honked two times in time with the music rhythm and he darted away. Some people looked at the white car, wondering what was the problem, but he heard the female organic in the car honk back.

His good mood lasted only till he stood inside the ship engine room, facing the open encasing of the warping device, and the cut cables hanging loosely from it.

"New orders, uh?"

"I didn't want to discuss it on the com"

"Mh". Sentinel's voice volume and harshness were growing directly proportional to how worried he was, like always, and for a time Jazz didn't feel like criticizing him.

"Nobody saw or heard anything? The twins?"

"They were patrolling the ship, or so they said, and they didn't hear a sound. The alarms didn't pick anything, either. Whoever did it sneaked here right under our nose, and I just know who it was!"

"Really?" Jazz knelt down and picked up one of the cable to examine its cut end. The edge was smooth and without a creak. An energon blade, for sure. He scanned the whole room for a trace, finding nothing.

"Of course! It can't be but Wasp, that traitor! If it wasn't for Optimus we would have already caught him…"

The ninja didn't even try to question again the notion Wasp was a traitor. He stood up and moved to check the door. "They sabotated the engine but didn't try to free the prisoners?"

"Exactly. Another proof we're talking about Wasp. We've seen already his processor is deranged enough for not try to free his allies. Or maybe he has plans…"

"Deranged, yet able to pick this kind of lock and bring on that sabotage work? Look at this, he could have just destroyed the whole core device with his electricity, instead our saboteur left only small damages, it's bad but it's reparable even without a technician. This is aimed to delay our departure, not to ground us here. Interesting."

"You call this interesting?! I call it a fragging annoyance!" Sentinel raised his clenched fist. "When I get him… we must find him immediately! And we must not let anybody else know of this! sabotage"

"Aren't you going to tell about this to Optimus and the others?"

"Well, they don't need to know exactly how bad the situation is, it's enough if they believe we decided to delay our departure just to catch Wasp. I will go and call Optimus immediately."

"Sentinel, need I to remind you how bad it went last time you decided to hold back vital information? It was quite a long ago… yesterday, if I'm correct, and you…" Jazz's voice trailed off, as his visor caught something shining in a corner. As Sentinel went out the room he kneeled to pick up a small piece of metal refined in an exquisite sculpture of a flying ship, elegant wings reaching back as if it was moving at high speed. It was a metal origami, an old ninja technique. Control over matter was used to mold small spheres of metal into sculptures, both as a way to focus while meditating and a pastime.

The one Jazz held into his hand held a painstakingly familiar shape. Yet again, the question Prowl had spoken to him less than a cycle ago resounded into his mind.

Had the mistakes of his past come back haunting him?

* * *

The cat's head bolted up, and the little animal turned it around, tail swinging anxiously. She had felt something passing over the sunny spot she was laying into, way too close, she should have noticed it earlier. But the roof was empty and she couldn't smell or hear anything. Slowly, her tail subsided, and the tiny animal went back to doze. She completely ignored the tenuous, almost imperceptible vibe that run through the air next to her and settled down, disappearing. A similar vibe appeared for an instant next to it.

_-Where's Hound?_

_-He said something about the wood. And the animals. He will be back when we'll have to leave._

_-Mmh. I hope so. I won't feel particulary guilty if I have to hijack the ship and leave him here, even if the ship belongs to him._

_-There won't be need for any of that._

_-Sure. Anyway, looks like the Prime doesn't have a clue, he even thought about a possible responsible. This could have been the easiest job ever, if you didn't feel like complicating things like that. You could have stopped there to say hi as well, at this point..._

_-Well, it's not a match if the opponent doesn't know the rules, right?_

_-Suuuure. I knew it was a bad idea to involve you into this, I just knew it... Oh, well, just try not to frag our job up…_

_-Where are you going now?_

_-Well, while you're playing games with your old ninja friend, I will go pay a visit to mine._

TBC...

* * *

So! The plot apparently thickens... and it looks like Jazz and Prowl will have to overcome some more problems, before having time to finish what they started *evil laugh*

Like? Don't like? Leave reviews! ^____^


End file.
